User talk:Ash Crimson
What the hell? Mistertrouble vs. Karensarahrocks. You vs. MacargoMan. How long was I gone? The Yoshiman 97 (talk) 18:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yesterday was a riot. But hopefully by the end of the day, all will be resolved. Frank-West 21:02, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright, but it did seem kinda out of order yesterday. For my sig, I use a template, since the signature/preference thingy didn't allow the HTML tags, which I didn't understand. Another user from another wiki gave me the idea to use a template for my sig. User:The Yoshiman 97 - 17:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :You know what I've decided? Forget custom sigs. It's not working right. I'll go back to normal sigs. - User:The Yoshiman 97 - 17:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) What' the deal here Some Stuff word bubble Case Zero date? Where was the date confirmed? It also says that it's coming out the 30th on Wikipedia... CrackLawliet 21:26, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I meant the 30th of June. When did they confirm that?? And if it was revealed during X10, why did they put the info until now...? I'm glad it comes out 1 day after my birthday ^^ CrackLawliet 21:34, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Ash...And congrats for only needing 1 more edit (at the time) to get to 4000 ^^ CrackLawliet 21:38, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello I don't. She asked for it. Also, you have ''almost ''4000 edits. Congratulations! Frank-West 21:38, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Chatbox Ash, have you ever considered getting a Chatbox for the Wiki? They're free and some friends use one for a forum, and it works very well. More frequent responses then...leaving messages like this =D CrackLawliet 21:55, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Not a forum, a chatbox. like Public MSN without personal info. I can find out how to get one for the site. If you want to do it it's at Xat.com CrackLawliet 22:03, May 23, 2010 (UTC) It's a matter of Yes or No because I have the chatbox semi-ready. I just have to find out how to embed it. if it is Yes, then we create a page called "Chatbox" or something. It's up to you =D CrackLawliet 22:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) The Chatbox is now integrated in the forum. If you want you can just put the link to the forum. CrackLawliet 22:59, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Get online I think I can make you a Moderator on the forum. CrackLawliet 23:23, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : WHOA!!! I saw the chatroom, and that's kinda strange... Cool, but strange. Frank-West 01:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) OVER 1000! WHAT, 1000!? I have over 1000 edits now! =D This makes me happy. Frank-West 14:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : I messaged Yoshi about it. If you want you can check the message. Frank-West 18:25, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. I probably would've done it eventually, but who knows when that would be... For me eventually usually means never. Thanks again! Frank-West 18:31, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Edits I try to stay active, but it's hard to find things to update since you seem to have more access to DR2 related things. I am working through CTYD, though. Expect an update soon. Wikiar 08:26, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Personal life gets in the way too, but with Summer coming up, I should have more time to update the wiki in some areas. Wikiar 08:29, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh and sorry for the delayed response. Wikiar 08:30, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Clothing Articles : I see. I might create the DLC Clothing page then. Frank-West 21:21, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Archive Could you archive my talk page for me? The Yoshiman 97 20:55, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, thanks The Yoshiman 97 20:58, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again man The Yoshiman 97 21:14, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Articles? I would like to make some articles for some of the combo weapons. I know that the game isn't out yet but practically everyone knows about them, and they can fix up the article when the game comes out. But since this is a wiki that anyone can edit, I will make the article anyway. MagcargoMan 06:09, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm only making one article, but I'm not that good with templates and all that stuff. By the way, do you think Combo Weapons should have a different template to ordinary Dead Rising 2 weapons? MagcargoMan 08:50, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the tone, I'm just still alittle bit angry about 'that incident'. Also, I'm done with the blog, it's just I wasnted to ask her if she wanted to (and it was only once). But just one thing: If I don't tell people, how will they find out? Sure, some people will figure it out after checking the 'My Home' page, but most won't. Take Deathsculler's blog for example: he told no one about it, and no one commented on it, except for me. MagcargoMan 09:04, May 28, 2010 (UTC) There, done. Done. And I added the templates. I made an article for...... the Paddlesaw! I also added it to the 'combined weapons' section of the 'DR2 Weapons' template. Instantly one of my favourite combo weapons. It even appears in a cutscene! (See YouTube videos). Also, I'm the first person on the wiki to make an article on a combo weapon, plus I made the 'Combined Weapons' article. Combo Weapons are so awesome. MagcargoMan 09:32, May 28, 2010 (UTC) What's your favourite combo weapon? Besides the paddlesaw, I also like the boomstick. MagcargoMan 09:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) New Template I think probably for major characters and game modes. And probably anything else that might happen to apply to it. Also, you should view the change to my user page. Frank-West 22:52, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Combined Weapons I made two new articles: Boomstick and Spiked Bat! Plus I added them to the 'DR2 Weapons' template. P.S. You know how you can archive talk pages? Well is it possible to organise them in who the messages were sent by? What I mean is, on a talk page, have a separate archive for every user's comments. I asking this because I was thinking of getting my talk page archived, but not just yet. MagcargoMan 01:28, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Molotov? Thanks for the images! I'll probably make a few more articles today. But just one thing: You know how weapons that appear in Dead Rising 1 and 2 have separate articles (e.g.: Garbage Can), well should we do that for the molotov? I'm not sure, but I think it should get a separate article from it's Dead Rising 1 counterpart, because in Dead Rising 2 it's a combo weapon. MagcargoMan 02:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Epic Editing! I made five new articles today: Boomstick, Spiked Bat, Drill Bucket, Molotov (Dead Rising 2) and Flamethrower! I made Paddlesaw yesterday, and I forget when I made Combined Weapons. So far, I've made all combined weapon articles that are currently on the wiki! Plus, I made five articles in a single day! Isn't that really great, seeing I rarely make an article. MagcargoMan 04:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Why I haven't added images Sorry, but my computer acts a bit weird when it comes to wiki editing. That's why I can't add images. MagcargoMan 11:10, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Lucky... Yeah Yeah, that works. Thanks for making that! By the way, KSR is off the ban tomorrow. Frank-West 00:57, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Triva and Galleries Survivor mode major update and gramamr fix Check it out. LOLs :B 22:10, June 1, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Hello First of all, she STILL insulted Mistertruoble when he was undoing her edits because they were mere speculation. And I just didn't like BlazBlue because the characters were dumb and they had annoying voices. Plus it was way too challenging for me... I don't like when a game feels unfair to me, which is why I rarely beat MK's arcade mode. And the fatality thing I totally agree on, they ruined it in that game. Frank-West 00:01, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : Usually he sets voices to Japanese. But I can see why you didn't like Mortal Kombat's fighting style, but if you tried Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe it's a lot more... Flowy. It just feels better for new MK players. Although it wasn't the best MK game, it's probably the best one for MK newcomers. And I never played King of Fighters. I'll have to check that out some time.Frank-West 00:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I wasn't in DC Comics either. I mainly played as Sub Zero in VS DC because for some reason I fail as him in any other MK game. I'm looking forward to MK 9 too, I just hope that they don't fail since Midway went bankrupt. Also, my friend has a MK TV game, ya know the kind that you just plug into your TV? I'm borrowing it now, and it's MK 1. Can't wait to get off school today and play it! Frank-West 14:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I figure that's why it's gonna be fun. Because it's a classic. The controller buttons are labeled "High Punch" "Low Kick" etc. But for MK 9, I thought the series was sorta screwed when they released VS DC. That disappointed a lot of people, including me because since the fatalities are so brutal you'd think with all the new, powerful graphics they would make them as bloody as possible. But then they made it a T Rated game because of the DC characters... Oh well, hopefully MK 9 fixes that mistake. Frank-West 14:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::What I meant was for the TV game, the buttons on the controller aren't like "X" and "Y" and "A". They're labeled for what action they perform since it's a TV game, hence "High Punch". And the story didn't really draw me to VS DC as much as the easier gameplay, since it was the first Mortal Kombat game I played besides a few other ones at my friend's houses. It's a beginner's fighting game, much like how TvC was a beginner's game. I really liked some of the new character designs on the MK side though. Scorpion looked pretty badass, and his "Toasty" fatality returned in that game. It didn't say "Toasty" on the screen when you did it though. Frank-West 14:49, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, Sonya was pretty horrid. And yes, Scorpion does still say "GET OVER HERE!". When you win a match as him he spears the camera, yells get over here, and pulls it over to him, then kicks it away. And TvC was really good, I probably wouldn't have been interested if it didn't have Frank in it. That was mostly the reason I looked into it. The same reason is why I was gonna get Lost Planet 2, but that game SUCKED. Frank-West 14:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That's what I usually do with games that weren't very good. Wait a few months and buy 'em cheap, or find a garage sale. I'm actually probably gonna pick up some other MK games really cheap because they're old. Frank-West 15:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::My little bro plays as Baraka sometimes, and he's really annoying! I like Baraka as a character, it's just that he uses kind of cheap tactics. I never played MK 2 though... I played the third one though. Frank-West 15:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Armageddon is still my favorite, simply because it has all the characters. I want to play Shaolin Monks, since the main character is my favorite one. It also has a co-op konquest mode, so that's gonna be pretty cool. Frank-West 15:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::That's what I love about getting into old game systems again. The games are all super cheap. I really want to get Half-Life for PS2, but I can never find it, and my home computer is a piece of crap and can't run even the simplest PC games. I was actually going to get Half-Life instead of MKA, but they didn't have Half-Life, so I got MKA and Burnout: Revenge, which is my favorite racing game of all time. Frank-West 15:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm really sorry for the late response, my internet went out for a while. But anyway, I hated Forza. WAY too realistic. But I also never played any Burnout games besides Burnout Revenge. Also, I played Orange Box, but I want to play Half-Life 1. I watched a Machinima called Freeman's Mind, and it got me hooked. Frank-West 19:47, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they did release Half-Life foR PS2. They ONLY released it on the PC anD PS2. Frank-West 23:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello? You around? Just wondering, since it doesn't seem like you to just vanish. Frank-West 21:53, June 5, 2010 (UTC) : I did block her some days ago. It was a three day ban because she insulted Mistertrouble again after I clearly told her not to. She's not blocked anymore though. It timed out I think today or yesterday. Frank-West 00:57, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi I just read your talk page on your Sneakers wiki, annnd I hope you know that I don't "hate" Karen (though her behavior is really getting on our nerves). I'm not undoing all of her edits to spite her (I feel like I explained this to you already?) They're mostly adding trivia, cept they are not good trivia: mostly speculation/not relevant. That's all and she resorts to insults when she cant get things the way she wants. As to her comment that I called her a pig on my talk page, yes I did, after she insulted me calling me a gorilla (but I didn't take it seriously). etc etc etc. See my posts on Frank & Yoshi's page for more explanations. We're not plotting against her, just watching after her edits..she's awfully immature and it keeps creating more problems..Hope it all works out, if ever.--Mistertrouble189 00:32, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Looking forward to working with you! survivor summary blog ;o Survivor summary is basically what i think on my survivors and their trivia and tips for escorts and stuff so ya also LINK TO CANDY'S PHYSCO THEME ON SUMMARY BLOG COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT ALSO COMMENT ON SURVIVOR MODE YOU HAVENT READ MY UPDATES ON THAT :O Gamertag Box Hey, could you put my gamertag found on my userpage to the left instead of the right? It's cool if you can't, but I'm just wondering if you can. The Yoshiman 97 00:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I really don't know what color. Maybe purple. The Yoshiman 97 16:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'll go check it out, and it's cool about the store templates, Anno was only trying to help, and he's a damn good editor. Admittedly, I don't think I could've used the template right, and plus, there was too much info in the infobox, and overall, infoboxes are supposed to be short and sweet. Oh yeah, speaking of infoboxes, I'll try to figure out how to tab infoboxes sometime this week. The Yoshiman 97 16:33, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Maybe... or maybe Anno might know, since he gets around and all. Should we ask them? P.S. the new DRF template was cool :) The Yoshiman 97 16:41, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll go ask Wagnike first, then Anno, since Wagnike is a wikia official and all. The Yoshiman 97 16:46, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, man, it's gonna be so badass it's not even funny. I already made up all these predictions for E3 and everything since I'm a huge nerd like that. I see Project Natal getting a price tag, a new Zelda for the Wii being announced, and the long-awaited announcement of Kingdom Hearts 3. It's been 4 years without even hearing any news! The Yoshiman 97 16:55, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Completely forgot about the 3DS! It's gonna be awesome, I'm interested to see how the wizards at Nintendo are gonna show 3D images, it's gonna be cool. If Nintendo has any hope of staying in the console wars (It's pretty much 360 vs. PS3), then a need a Zelda game, fast. I haven't even gotten SMG 2 yet, but I heard that it did alright. For Natal, I've heard that Microsoft might be planning a Slim 360 that comes with Natal for the overall price of $299 (I think it's that much), the same price as the 360 elite. And for that unknown KH game, I've never heard rumors that it would show up on the Wii, if it did, I'd admittedly be disappointed. It's gonna be a crazy-as-hell E3. :Oh yeah, and your archive box image creeped the hell out of me, no offense, of course. The Yoshiman 97 17:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) It's cool that you changed it, but the old image will forever be immortalized on your user page. What was that from anyway? Was it from KoF? The Yoshiman 97 17:22, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Guilty Gear, I see. And I have a question: are you still active on the FF wiki? The Yoshiman 97 17:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Meh, just curious. What was that DNC thing? Never heard about it. The Yoshiman 97 17:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Huh. Never seen that. All I really do there is read FF XIII or XII articles and edit when I see a mistake. Completely missed that The Yoshiman 97 17:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, not even. I'm on Pulse. I know, I'm slow, but I plan on playing it tonight. The Yoshiman 97 18:25, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll try, the world's alright, but I kinda got used to the linearity in that game. Kept the story flowing. The Yoshiman 97 18:52, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Did you finish all the side quests on Pulse? Or did you just go on with the story? There's so much to see on Pulse, it's almost like there's too much. The Yoshiman 97 18:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) New Article! I made another article: Cheese. It's not impressive, but it's helping add all the articles. I din't know whether it heals one or two blocks, sorry. MagcargoMan 06:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) WTF OH MY GOD THAT IS THE SCARIEST ****ING THING I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE. Well maybe not the scariest ever... But that guy on your user page is definitely up there. Frank-West 18:15, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : That trailer looks pretty badass. The only creepy thing was the reptile babies... But I think that this isn't going to be at all canonical, since; : 1: Baraka is a Tarkatan, not a dude with a weird background : 2: Reptile is not a dude with a weird disease : 3: Scorpion was never captured by the Jax and Sonya : It looks cool, but it doesn't look like the game at all... Thanks for showing me, I'm probably gonna see it. (If it's a movie, which it almost certainly is) Frank-West 19:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC) 1000 EDITS ;D THAT IS RIGHT FIRST GIRL I AM YOUR FIRST GIRL.....ew.....TO GET 1000 EDITS ON THIS WIKI :True... but this guy's close to 5000, which I still don't believe is possible. The Yoshiman 97 22:08, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :ya but im the first girl sooooo....ya. How the heck do you have 5000 edits already?!?! Seemed like 5 minutes ago you had about 48 to go. The Yoshiman 97 17:35, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's not very exciting, but it gives you bragging rights. The Yoshiman 97 17:45, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Template We talked about this a while ago... Is it set up yet? If so, how do you use it? Because I would like to put that in some articles. Thanks, Frank-West 02:07, June 9, 2010 (UTC) : Also, I have to message you something over XBL that I can't do right now since my gold ran out, and apparently silver members can't send Xbox.com messages. So I'll probably send it tomorrow morning. Frank-West 02:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of the spoiler template, should it go above the section title, or below it? The Yoshiman 97 17:08, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Alright then. The Yoshiman 97 17:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Just read her talk page. She can't just keep going on and on insulting people, and no matter how many friendly reminders I give her, she just doesn't learn. And the Xbox message is irrelevant now. Frank-West 20:38, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Take a look at this Here. Apparently someone started another wiki, just like ours. Anno seems to edit there too. Just thought you should know. The Yoshiman 97 00:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, I bet. I kinda want him back here though, he got about 800 edits in one day. Pretty impressive. The Yoshiman 97 17:17, June 10, 2010 (UTC) True, true. Hate to say it, but admittedly, for a man in his late 30's he's acting like a kid. The Yoshiman 97 17:25, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Speech Bubbles? What are these speech bubble things Yoshiman and Frank are using on people's talk pages? MagcargoMan 06:10, June 10, 2010 (UTC) That's cool That's awesome! The fatalities look like they're gonna be brutal and epic! And I still don't know about the movie trailer... Frank-West 17:48, June 10, 2010 (UTC) : Sub-Zero was getting fatality'd. One of Kung Lao's (The hat guy) fatalities from MK: Deception was the same thing, but less gory. He grabs them by the ankles and pulls them ''slowly ''through his spinning death blade hat. And I figure the camera angle is just for the trailer. Frank-West 18:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :: I see. I didn't know if you knew most of the characters; some of them are pretty obscure. Although Kung Lao may not be one of them... Frank-West 18:25, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Yellow shades, dark skin. Not really any sleeves, but they're kind of there. Black outfit. Frank-West 18:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Close, but no. It's Darrius. He kinda looks like Jax. Frank-West 18:33, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Main Page I think since the traitor Anno has decided to try and outdo us, we should put on the main page somewhere that this is the ''real ''Dead Rising Wiki. Like put as a site notice or something that there is an imposter wiki of the same name. What do you think? I'm not sure what exactly we would do though, so maybe we could ask the other users. Frank-West 02:04, June 11, 2010 (UTC) : Official could work. But then what if Anno does the same thing? Frank-West 15:09, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm not bothered by bad language, so long as it isn't racist. But yeah, I agree. We should still put "official" in it though, I think. Frank-West 18:45, June 11, 2010 (UTC) the other wiki I think if you go to the central wikia or something, they can merge/cancel/redirect the other wiki to this one. No reason to have two different wikis, esp when this is the better one.--Mistertrouble189 02:22, June 11, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, they like merged one of the smaller LOST wikis into Lostpedia and I'm sure they've done it in the past. Try it out!--Mistertrouble189 19:02, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Cool food template!/What's going on? That looks really cool how you added the health blocks to the food template. It looks great! Anyway, what's this whole 'What a b******' thing that everyone's talking about on Yoshiman's talk page? Does it have anything to do with that Ano guy and how he made his own DR Wiki? And what is this 'Dead Rising Wiki Appreiciation' thing everyone's also talking about? Don't worry, I won't leave the wiki: When I edit a Wiki, I stick with the Wiki. I've only edited two wikis and I've stuck with both of them (this Wiki and Pocket God Wiki). When I first saw Pocket God Wiki, I was shocked. It was one of those wikis that no-one edits. So I edited it heaps and made loads of articles. At first it was only me to save it from neglect, but then a user called JSquish started editing too, so we saved the wiki! To see how much I've done, the wiki had 34 articles before I edited it, now there are 98, And most of them are in-depth (JSquish made heaps too)! My point is: I'll stick with the wikis I edit. I've already made 400 and something edits, plus I made eleven or twelve articles. So anyway, I won't abandon the wiki. MagcargoMan 06:34, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. But that's okay with Pocket God, the only reason I mentioned was to show an example that I stick with wikis that I edit. Oh, my user page has a quote now, it's the one I said in the previous message: "When I edit a Wiki, I stick with the Wiki". Personally, I think it's a cool quote. By the way, what's that whole 'Dead Rising Wiki Apprieciation' thing about (see Yoshiman's talk page)? MagcargoMan 08:40, June 11, 2010 (UTC) KSR's Ban I lifted it. My last ban was too harsh, and I apologized to her but insults cannot continue. I messaged her that she is unblocked. Frank-West 01:49, June 12, 2010 (UTC) SURVIVOR SUMMARY UPDATE MR.BOSS(REVEALED) PLUS GANG THEME OMG IT'S GONNA BE SO FLIPPING AWSHOME CHECK IT OUT *O* LOLs :B 17:41, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks